


Lily

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his childhood friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily

Bruce is cleaning their room when he finds an album. Its Clint's. Bruce wants to look inside but doesn't want to invade Clint's privacy. Then Clint comes into the room.

Clint said, "Hey, Brucie, have you seen my watch?" 

Bruce said, "Its on the dresser. Hey Clint, look what I found."

Clint saw that Bruce had found the album. He wants to share it with Bruce.

Clint said, "You can open it."

Clint sits besides Bruce on the bed. Bruce opens the album. The first picture is of the Barton family. Its clear this was taken before the abuse began. Next few pages are of Clint an his brother.

There are a lot of pictures of Clint with a brown haired girl.

Clint said, "She was my first friend. Her name is Lily."

Bruce said, "What happened to her?"

Clint said, "She moved away when we were 6. I still miss her some days. She was oe of the bright spots in my childhood."

Bruce nodded in understanding. Childhood memories shape you.


End file.
